Hamtaro Adventure Series Virtual Adventure
by Ryuujin
Summary: This is it. The final chapter.
1. Ch 1

(A/N: I'm back. I've decided to take The Newest Members and make it into a series, yay. Now you can see your hamster selves in my new series.  
  
Hamtaro Adventure Series-Virtual Adventure  
  
Ch 1.  
  
It was a normal day for Hamtaro. He was waiting for Laura to leave, like usual, so he could go to the clubhouse. However, today, Hamtaro's life was about to change.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro. I'm going to a science exibit today. And I'm going to take you with me. Isn't that great."  
  
"Oh no. Now I'm not going to see the ham-hams today. I hope that they'll be ok without me."  
  
Laura put Hamtaro in his carrier and headed off to the exhibit, which opened in ten minutes.  
  
"We better hurry if we don't want to wait in line. I'm so exciting Hamtaro. I can't wait to see what new inventions people are coming up with. This is going to be so fun."  
  
At the clubhouse, everyone was already there, including all of the new friends that the ham-hams had made the other day. Boss was growing impatient of Hamtaro's tardiness. He knew that Hamtaro was usually late anyways, but he was never this late.  
  
"Where could he be?" Boss said in an impatient and rather annoyed tone.  
  
"He's probably on his way now Boss. Just have some patience." Pashmina assured him.  
  
Boss knew that Pashmina was probably right. There was no use getting mad. Still, he wondered what could be taking Hamtaro so long to get to the clubhouse.  
  
Little did Boss know, Hamtaro wasn't on his way to the clubhouse. In fact, he wasn't coming to the clubhouse at all today. He was in his carrier, on his way to some technology exhibit, which he didn't know very much about, with Laura. He wished Maxwell was with him, to explain more about this exhibit to him. For now, he would just have to go along with Laura. Hopefully, the ham-hams would find out where he was. He didn't like being on an adventure all alone without his friends.  
  
"I really hope they find me." Hamtaro said with his ears drooped down.  
  
Meanwhile, at the clubhouse, everyone was getting a little impatient.  
  
"Maybe we should just start without Hamtaro. We can leave him a note to tell him where we went." Stated Chris. Everyone agreed. So they headed to the technology exhibit they saw the other day while playing follow the leader. Back at the exhibit, Laura had already made her way inside with Hamtaro. First, she watched someone give a demonstration on his new invention.  
  
"I present to you the latest in hologram technology. The holograms are so life-like, it's like there actually standing right next to you."  
  
Laura walked up to one of the holograms and ran her hand through it.  
  
"It's so lifelike, but I can still pass my hand right through it. It's sort of like a ghost."  
  
This statement startled Hamtaro.  
  
'Ghosts. You mean these things are really ghosts. Uh oh! Don't worry Laura, I'll protect you!' he thought.  
  
Laura noticed that Hamtaro was stirring about and tried to calm him down.  
  
"Don't worry Hamtaro. They aren't really ghosts."  
  
'That's a relief. I wasn't scared though. Really.'  
  
Laura and Hamtaro moved on to the next exhibit.  
  
"This is my latest invention." The woman said. (There's women inventors too.)  
  
"I wonder what it is Hamtaro?" Laura asked her pet.  
  
'I don't know but I hope it's edible. I'm getting hungry.'  
  
"Since there are so many hamster fans, I've created an automatic sytem that keeps track of you hamster for you. Giving it food and water when it needs it and monitoring it's health and happiness." She continued.  
  
"That sounds like a good invention, right Hamtaro? But I think I like taking care of you myself. It's a lot of fun." She said laughing.  
  
'That's good. I don't think I want a machine to take care of me anyways."  
  
As Laura and Hamtaro made their way to another exhibit, the ham-hams were entering the building.  
  
"Look at all of these inventions. Isn't it wonderful to be surrounded by the latest technological advances." Maxwell stated happily, gazing at all of the wonderful sights.  
  
"Yeah, great Maxwell." Boss replied, not really paying attention to what Maxwell was saying.  
  
In truth, he was also amazed by all of the exciting new inventions.  
  
"So what should we see first?" asked Christopher.  
  
"How about that exhibit over there." Panda said pointing to an exhibit surrounded by many people.  
  
They all headed to that exhibit, while Laura and Hamtaro made their way to a third exhibit.  
  
"Look at this one Hamtaro." Laura said filled with anticipation.  
  
"This marvelous invention will allow people to transfer real objects into a digital environment and vice-versa." The inventor explained.  
  
"Wow. Isn't that amazing Hamtaro." Laura said to her pet hamster.  
  
'It sure does Laura. Whatever it means.'  
  
Hamtaro noticed the brilliant flashing colors. He wondered what they were for and decided to get a closer look. He opened the door to his carrier and hopped onto the machine.  
  
"Hey look, there's Laura." Pashmina pointed out.  
  
"And she, like, has Hamtaro's carrier with her." Chihiro said.  
  
"That meanz that Hamtaro iz with her." Bijou said in her French accent.  
  
"Look. There he is, on that machine!" Jonathan exclaimed pointing to Hamtaro, who was making his way on to the invention.  
  
"What is he doing up there?" Dexter asked.  
  
"Hamtaro, what are you doing up there?" Oxnard yelled to him.  
  
This startled Hamtaro and caused him to fall into a compartment in the machine. He felt something next to him. It was long and skinny, and upon closer inspection, it was yellow.  
  
"Hey, this is a banana." Hamtaro observed.  
  
"Watch as I transport this banana to the computer." The inventor explained. The man activated a switch and there was a bright light. After the light stopped the banana was gone, and so was Hamtaro.  
  
"Isn't that great Hamtaro. Look, the banana's inside the computer now. Huh? Hamtaro, where did you go Hamtaro?"  
  
"Hamtaro disappeared." Panda observed.  
  
"What?" everyone else said in unison.  
  
It was true. Hamtaro had vanished.  
  
(A/N: So, what did you think? Go ahead and tell me. I can take it.) 


	2. Ch 2

(A/N: I don't own Hamtaro, there I said it now get that gun away from me!)  
  
Hamtaro Adventure Series-Virtual Adventure  
  
Ch 2.  
  
"Where could he have disappeared to?" Boss wondered.  
  
"He couldn't have just vanished? Could he?" Chihiro asked, looking around for any sign of Hamtaro.  
  
"There was just a flash of light and then he was gone." Jonathan explained. "Maybe that machine he was on had something to do with it."  
  
"Maxwell, like, what does that thing do?" Sandy asked he boyham.  
  
"Well judging by the look of it and what the man said, it seems to be some kind of device used to transport thing from the real world to a computer by turning it into data. And vice-versa." Maxwell explained.  
  
Everyone else gave him a puzzled look. They had no idea what he had said. They just stood there like he was speaking some sort of foreign language.  
  
"Can you say that again in English Maxwell?" Howdy quipped.  
  
"What that means is that Hamtaro could have gotten into the transporter and have been accidentally transferred into the computer."  
  
"What?" Everyone else said astonished by what Maxwell had just told them.  
  
"It's a possibility, but it might not have happened."  
  
"So what you are saying is that you are not one-hundred percent sure of what happened." Dexter responded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So there is still hope." Bijou said.  
  
"Yes, but if he did get transported into the computer, then there might be no way to get him out."  
  
"We've got to have hope Maxwell." Said Jonathan. "We just have to believe that Hamtaro is ok."  
  
Meanwhile, Laura was desperately searching for her missing hamster. She combed every inch of the building, but to no avail. She headed back to the exhibit where she last saw her missing hamster. That's when the creator and operator of the transporter noticed that something went wrong with the transporter. The banana was still in the transporter, but was splattered all over sides of the box. The man checked on the computer, to see what went wrong and gasped at what he saw. On the screen was Hamtaro, who was unconscious. He wondered how a hamster could have gotten into the transporter. At this time, Laura looked up and spotted the hamster on the monitor of the computer.  
  
"Hamtaro. Oh no!" Laura looked at the man for some answers. "Is he dead?"  
  
"No. He appears to be unconscious. The transport must have taken a lot out of him. This transporter was never meant to transfer a living things. I'm surprised he survived it."  
  
"Can you get him out?"  
  
"At the moment, no. It seems that my invention is malfunctioning and is unable to transport your hamster back here."  
  
"So he's going to be stuck in there."  
  
"No. I can relocate him to a smaller handheld device for now. When I fix my invention, I will be able to bring your hamster back to a solid state. For now, you'll have to carry him around like a digital pet."  
  
The designer of the invention did just that, transporting Hamtaro to a smaller device that Laura would be able to carry around with her.  
  
"Will he need to eat?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can create a program for you so you can feed him virtual food. I assume that is what digital pets eat."  
  
Laura gave the man her "digital" hamster, and left for home. The man took Hamtaro back with his house and tinkered with the device for a while and was able to create a program so Laura could feed Hamtaro. Later, he returned Hamtaro, still stuck in his virtual prison, to Laura and promised to fix this problem as soon as possible.  
  
Laura went to sleep that night with tears in her eyes. In her dreams she thought of her and Hamtaro, playing together in a field. She had hope that somehow, someway, she would be able to hold onto Hamtaro once again. 


	3. A quick note from me

A message from me:  
  
Although I love to write stories, I need to know what you think so I can continue. I thank those of you who have reviewed this story so far, but I am wondering if I should even continue this story since I am not getting the same amount of response than from previous stories. Please, please, please review. This story can't continue without your support. Reviewers are what keep my fics going so please support this story by reviewing and letting me know what you think. I really want to continue with this story.  
  
Thanx,  
  
Ryuujin 


	4. Ch 3

(A/N: My updates are probably going to be more frequent because I am getting ready for college and I am going to be busy with a lot of work.)  
  
Hamtaro Adventure Series- Virtual Adventure  
  
Ch 3.  
  
The next day Laura took Hamtaro to school with her. She showed her virtual pet to all of her friends and explained the problem.  
  
"That's too bad Laura." Kana consoled her. "If that ever happened to Oxnard I don't know what I would do."  
  
"Are you doing ok?" Travis asked.  
  
Normally Laura would be happy that Travis was noticing her, but this time she was too worried about Hamtaro to notice Travis.  
  
Class started and Laura put Hamtaro in her backpack for safe keeping. The day went by and everything seemed to go fine until after P.E. Laura checked her backpack but was unable to locate Hamtaro. Now she was really worried. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she was never able to find Hamtaro. Laura immediately went to the lost and found to see if anyone had found Hamtaro and brought him there. No luck. Laura was getting really upset. Kana found Laura in the hallway outside of her class crying. Laura's face was red and fresh tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"What am I going o do Kana? I lost Hamtaro."  
  
"It's ok Laura. I'm sure that somebody has found him and is going to return him to you."  
  
Hearing that cheered Laura up a little, but not enough to make her stop crying.  
  
Meanwhile the Ham-Hams were searching for Hamtaro. They knew about Hamtaro getting turned into a virtual pet and how he is unable to come to the clubhouse in this condition. Since they had no luck finding Hamtaro at his house, they figured that Laura had brought him with her to school. They looked all over the school for Laura, finally finding her in the hall room with Kana. They overheard everything that Laura had said. Gasps of fear overcame all of the Ham-Hams. Worried for their friend's safety the quickly split up into groups and searched all over the campus for Hamtaro.  
  
After an hour of searching with no luck, the Ham-Hams began fearing that they would never see their cheerful friend again. This made all of them sad. Just then they spotted someone's walking by. Unknown to this person, on his backpack, was Hamtaro, who was an unwilling passenger. The hamsters quickly gave chase and waited for the opportunity to rescue their friend. The opportunity came as the person went into his next class. He set down his backpack at took his place at his desk, waiting for the teacher's instructions. The Ham-hams took this opportunity to grab Hamtaro's virtual device and take it back to Laura.  
  
"Don't worry Hamtaro." Boss assured him. "We'll have you back in Laura's hand in no time."  
  
Hamtaro was glad that he would be able to see his owner again.  
  
Laura was listening to one of Mr. Yoshi's lectures again. She couldn't concentrate though. She was too upset after losing her best friend.  
  
At that time Boss, and the other Ham-hams had gotten to Laura's class and were in the process of putting Hamtaro back in Laura's backpack.  
  
Mr. Yoshi had told the class to take out a pencil. That's when Laura noticed that one of the pockets of her backpack was open. When she looked in it she couldn't believe what she saw. There was Hamtaro safe and sound inside his handheld gadget. Laura was so surprised and overjoyed that she screamed right in the middle of class.  
  
"Is there something wrong Laura?" Mr. Yoshi asked Laura rather annoyed that she interrupted his class.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Yoshi." She said apologetically.  
  
Laura later explained to Kana what had happened.  
  
"He must have been in there the whole time and you probably just forgot."  
  
"Guess your right." Laura agreed.  
  
Later that night Laura went to sleep with Hamtaro close to her. 


	5. Ch 4

Hamtaro Adventure Series- Virtual Adventure  
  
Ch 4.  
  
Today was Saturday and because Laura didn't have to go to school today she thought that she might try to entertain Hamtaro, since he was trapped.  
  
"Hiya Hamtaro."  
  
She noticed that Hamtaro was just lying around and wasn't really doing anything.  
  
"You must be really bored. Let's see what we can do about that."  
  
Laura started to push some of the buttons, hoping that something would happen.  
  
Suddenly the screen started to flash and Laura saw some thing on the screen. It was a menu that had a few options on it.  
  
They were:  
  
Mini Games  
  
Stats  
  
Check-Up  
  
Shopping  
  
Explination  
  
"Hmmm. It looks like I found some things that we can do."  
  
Laura moved the arrow down to Stats.  
  
"First let's check you status."  
  
Name: Hamtaro  
  
Agility: 1  
  
Strength: 1  
  
Swim: 1  
  
Fly: 1  
  
Stamina: 1  
  
"Now let's get you a checkup."  
  
Then a screen appears with a red cross on it.  
  
"Welcome to the checkup center. Here we can check the health and happiness of your virtual pet."  
  
Laura pushed the button again to initiate the checkup.  
  
"Your pet is doing well. His happiness is Average. Try playing some of the Mini Games to boost his happiness and earn some spending money."  
  
"That sounds good doesn't it Hamtaro? Let's try some games."  
  
Laura moved the arrow up to the Mini Games item. This brought her to a sub menu where there were many different games.  
  
Agility Race  
  
Strength Test  
  
Swim Race  
  
Fly Test  
  
Multi Race  
  
"Let's try the Agility Race first, ok Hamtaro?"  
  
Laura entered the agility race which brought her to another sub menu. This one had different difficulties of races on them.  
  
Level 1 (easy)  
  
Level 2 (medium)  
  
Level 3 (hard)  
  
"I think we better try the easy level first so we can get the hang of these games first.  
  
Laura entered the easy difficulty and the race began. 


	6. Ch 5

Hamtaro Adventure Series - Virtual Adventure  
  
Ch 5.  
  
Laura gazed at the bright screen as Hamtaro was transported to a grassy field with a solitary dirt track.  
  
"This must be the race course." Laura observed.  
  
Hamtaro looked at the long winding path and was a little intimidated, but he gathered up his courage and made his way to the start line. He quickly got in his running position and was all ready for the upcoming race.  
  
Suddenly flashes of light appeared out of nowhere beside Hamtaro. Hamtaro stared with wide-eyes as the flashes of light took the shape of weird hamster-like animals. They were dark, so Hamtaro was unable to distinguish any outstanding characteristics, except for the fact that they all had eerie yellow glowing eyes.  
  
Hamtaro was a little bit frightened, but he remembered that this was a race and frightening or not, he wasn't about to let these hamster imitators distract him from winning this race. His determination was at its peak, and he wasn't about to lose to these fake hamsters.  
  
Suddenly another creature with angle wings floated down from the sky and was hovering above all of their heads. He had a checkered flag in his hand which Laura assumed was for starting the race.  
  
Meanwhile Hamtaro was thinking to himself.  
  
'I can't lose this one. I'm not going to lose to these guys. I'm going to give it all that I got.'  
  
Laura was cheering for Hamtaro, giving him an extra boost of confidence.  
  
"You can do it Hamtaro. I know you can."  
  
The pixie raised the flag and was ready to start the race.  
  
"Three, Two, One, Go!" The pixie shouted as all of the racers took of in a cloud of dust.  
  
Hamtaro was in the middle of the group and was going at a steady pace.  
  
'Come on. I can do this.' He thought to himself.  
  
Hamtaro slowly caught up and was right behind the leader.  
  
The hamster-like being saw Hamtaro coming up behind him and moved right in front of Hamtaro to prevent Hamtaro from passing him.  
  
Hamtaro tried moving in zig-zagging in different directions to try to confuse him, but it wasn't working.  
  
Now they were at the middle of the race and were approaching a hill. This would be the breaking point of the race, and Hamtaro knew it.  
  
'This is my chance. If I can pass him now I'll be able to win.'  
  
Hamtaro was exhausted, but he knew that he had to win this. Not just for himself, but for Laura, and for all of his friends. Hamtaro used all the energy he could gather from inside and pushed ahead of the leader.  
  
Now was the downhill part of the race. Hamtaro reached the top first and headed down the other side. He increased his lead by a small amount. At least now he could see the finish line thought.  
  
'There it is. The finish.'  
  
"Go Hamtaro. Go!" Laura shouted.  
  
Hamtaro used the last of his vigor to cross the finish line. The pixie waved the flag signaling the end of the race. Hamtaro collapsed with exhaustion.  
  
"You did it Hamtaro. I knew you could."  
  
After everybody finished, the awards were handed out. Hamtaro was on the highest podium, which was marked with a number one. The pixie flew up to him and placed a gold medal around his neck.  
  
After the ceremony there was a message on the screen.  
  
"You have completed Agility Race, Level 1. Congratulations!!!! You received 2000g. Hamtaro agility +1 Level. Now at Level 2."  
  
Laura gave Hamtaro a well deserved rest after his very tiring race. She was proud of her hamster. 


	7. Ch 6

(A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been really busy with Christmas and getting over a nasty cold. Anyways, here's chapter 6.)  
  
Hamtaro Adventure Series - Virtual Adventure  
  
Ch 6.  
  
Sunday came and Laura went into town to spend her allowance.  
  
"I won't be gone too long Hamtaro. Bye"  
  
Meanwhile, the Ham-Hams didn't have anything better to do today, so they decided to visit with Hamtaro.  
  
They arrived at the house and scurried up the drainpipe. As they made there way up onto Laura's desk the spotted Hamtaro.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro."  
  
"Oh, hi Boss. How are you doing?"  
  
"I should be asking you that. So what have you been doing since the accident?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's actually been kind of boring. I have nothing to do, but sit here."  
  
"Well, we were supposed to go on a picnic today, but seeing as your unable to move I think we better postpone our trip until this problem is fixed." Boss said a little annoyed that Hamtaro had once again ruined his chance to be with Bijou.  
  
"Maybe you guys should just go on without me."  
  
"But the picnic won't be the same without you Hamtaro." Pashmina explained.  
  
"Listen, you guys have been planning this picnic for a week now. I would feel really bad if you guys had to cancel this trip because of some trouble that I got into." Hamtaro spoke passionately.  
  
Everyone else was unsure if they should abandon their friend in his time of need to go off and enjoy themselves on a picnic.  
  
"I'm not going if Hamtaro's not going." Tom said determined to help his friend.  
  
"Tom's right." Chihiro declared. "It's not fair for all of us to go off and have fun, while Hamtaro sits here miserable." Then she spoke to all of the others. "If you were in his position, I'm sure that Hamtaro wouldn't hesitate to help you."  
  
"I'm in." Jonathan said raising his paw to volunteer.  
  
"Me too." Panda announced, ready to help Hamtaro in any way possible. Soon everyone agreed and they formulated a plan to help their friend.  
  
Meanwhile Laura was visiting Timothy Wong, the person who's machine created this whole mess, to see if he's come up with a solution.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wong." Laura spoke up rather shyly.  
  
"Hello, Laura isn't it?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'm the girl who's hamster is trapped."  
  
"Yes. I'm working on fixing the problem right now. Would you like to come in."  
  
Laura peered in and was amazed at what she saw. Technology as far as the eye could see. It sort of reminded Laura of one of those movies with the mad scientist.  
  
"Umm. That's ok. I'd better get going."  
  
"I insist. You must come in and see what I'm working on." He said as he gently urged Laura inside of his eerie abode.  
  
Back at the Haruna household, all of the Ham-Hams were putting their heads together to figure out a way of saving their friend. However, this was quite a predicament. They had never faced this problem before, and they were unsure if there was any way for them to help out. But that didn't ruin their determination. They weren't about to give up.  
  
(A/N: What will Laura find inside Timothy Wong's house, and what plan can the Ham-Ham gang come up with to save Hamtaro? Find out next time.) 


	8. Ch 7

Hamtaro Adventure Series- Virtual Adventure  
  
Ch 7.  
  
Laura reluctantly adventured inside of the creepy house.  
  
"Uhh.. nice place you got here."  
  
"Why thank you Laura. It's a bit cluttered with all of my experiments scattered about, but I'd have to say that this is a nice house."  
  
While Laura entered Timothy's house, the Ham-Hams were busy coming up with a plan.  
  
"This is quite a problem. I don't think I've ever heard of a hamster being digitized before. There has got to a way to reverse this process somehow." Maxwell stated.  
  
"Well then why don't you think of one Maxwell." Boss said smugly  
  
"I have no experience with technology, Boss. I only know what I have read. And I haven't read anything about converting real living things into data on a computer."  
  
"Then Hamtaro might be stuck like this forever." Bijou said worried.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Unless the person that made the invention that turned Hamtaro into data figures a way to reverse the process."  
  
"So there's nothing we can do?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
The Ham-Hams didn't like hearing this. They were used to helping there friends. Now there was nothing they could do. After all the times they helped Hamtaro out, this time he was on his own.  
  
"I guess we should head back to the clubhouse, then." Boss said sadly.  
  
"We can at least keep him company until a solution for this problem is found. That's what friends do." Said Chris  
  
Back at the house.  
  
"It's kind of dark in here. Do you have any sort of lights in this house."  
  
"Oh yes, forgive me."  
  
Timothy flicked a switch and lights came on all over the house allowing Laura to see all of his experiments.  
  
"Wow. You have quite a collection of gadgets in here."  
  
"Yes I have been inventing for a long time."  
  
We flashback to thirty years ago, where we see a small house out of the way of the city.  
  
"I always knew that when I grew up, I was going to be an inventor. As a young boy a used to build all kinds of things."  
  
Then there is a close-up of a small boy who was using some building blocks to build a big castle.  
  
"As I grew older, I got into electronics. I went to college and got a degree in engineering. And one in electronics. My first couple of inventions didn't go so well.."  
  
We flashback again to see Timothy in his twenties with his first invention, which proceeded to blow up in his face. Smoke filled his house and he was forced to evacuate.  
  
"So you see, inventing is my passion. I've always wanted to do this, but I never thought my inventions would cause so much unhappiness." He said with sorrow in his voice. "Now I've got to find a way to reverse the effects of my own creation."  
  
(A/N: Will the effects be reversed? Or is it too late? Find out next time. Don't forget to review.) 


	9. Ch 8

(A/N: You probably thought you'd never see me again. Well, I can summarize my absence in one word. College. Anyway, This is it. I know you've been waiting patiently and I thank you for that. So here it is. The final chapter. Enjoy.)  
Hamtaro Adventure Series-Virtual Adventure

Ch 8.  
Timothy led Laura to a hallway where there was a locked door on the left side. After unlocking the door, they proceeded to head down some stairs into a dark room. The stairs creaked as they made there way down, giving Laura chills that ran down her spine. Upon arriving at the bottom of the stairs Laura looked around the room but the only thing she could see was darkness.  
"Let me get the lights.", Timothy said as he flicked a switch the illuminated the room all around.  
Laura was surprised to find his basement, like his house, full of high-tech machinery.  
"These are all of my latest gadgets that I have been working with."  
Laura walked up to an obscure looking device. It had many buttons and switches on it, yet it was only the size of a baseball.  
"What is this?" Laura said picking the metallic orb up into her hands.  
Timothy turned around to see what Laura was talking about.  
"Be careful with that. It's my portable transport device." Timothy said as Laura handed the invention to him. "With this, you can transport yourself to practically any part of the world."  
"Really?" Laura said surprised that such a small object could hold such an amazing capability.  
Meanwhile....  
Boss, and the other Ham-Hams were on there way to Hamtaro's home, to keep him company.  
So what do we do when we get to Hamtaro's house Boss?" Chihiro asked as the entire group of hamsters walked along the sidewalk.

"Wel...." Boss said thinking for a second. "I think we need to cheer him up. I bet being trapped in a game isn't very fun. He probably misses going on adventures with us."  
"That's true. Hamtaro has always been very adventurous." Oxnard explained. "I bet being trapped in there has got to be very boring."  
"And that's why we have to cheer him up." Boss added.  
So as the Ham-Hams made their way to Laura's house, Laura was down in Timothy's basement where she hoped to find the answer to her and Hamtaro's dilemma.  
"Have you found anything yet?" Laura asked full of hope.  
"Nothing yet, wait, I found it." Timothy said pulling a piece of paper out of the mess he was looking in.  
"What is it?" Laura asked.  
"The blueprints to my machine." Timothy replied. "With this, I can rebuild the my invention, and restore your pet back to normal."  
"That's great." Laura said excited that she would be able to hold Hamtaro again.  
"It will take me a while." he said tying not to break Laura's spirit.  
"What if I help?" she asked.  
"Yes, I could definitely get done faster." Timothy explained.  
Meanwhile....  
At Laura's house, the Ham-Hams were entering Laura's room through the drainpipe that Hamtaro had slid down so many times before. Upon entering the room, Boss and the others climbed up to Laura's desk and found the small device that had Hamtaro captive.  
"Hamtaro." Bijou called. "We are here."  
They gathered around Hamtaro who was bored as much as a little hamster trapped in a virtual prison could be.  
"Hey there." said Chris. "We thought you might be lonely so we decided to come and cheer you up."  
"I bet it's pretty lonely in there." Chiro said trying to hold back her sadness. "But don't worry. I'm sure that someone will find a way to reverse this awful mess."  
"Absolutely." Jonathan stated.  
Back at Timothy's house...  
"Screwdriver." Timothy said to Laura as he held out his hand.  
"Screwdriver." She replied as she handed him a screwdriver.  
Timothy twisted the screwdriver tightening the screws as sweat ran down his face. He knew that he just had to get this right. There is was no way he would fail.  
"Hand me that piece over there." Timothy asked.  
"This one?" Laura responded as she picked up a metal plate.  
"Yes."  
Laura handed it to Timothy as he placed the metal piece on the machine.  
"There." He said confidently. "That should do it."  
"Really?" Laura said with excitement.  
"Let's find out if it works."  
So Timothy and Laura headed to her house as the Ham-Hams continued to wait, hopeful that somehow, someway, Hamtaro would be returned to his normal self.  
"Here we are." Laura said.  
They entered the house and Laura called out to her mom.  
"Mom I'm home." Laura shouted.  
"Where were you Laura?" Marian said in a semi-stern, semi-releaved voice. "I was getting worried."  
"I'm sorry. It's all of my fault." Timothy apologized, bowing his head.  
"No time to explain mom. We have to get to my room. Come on Timothy." Laura said.  
Laura rushed up to her room, followed by Timothy.  
Back in Laura's room...  
"Someone's coming. Everybody hide." Boss yelled.  
Everybody ran and hid as Laura and Timothy entered the room. Timothy set his invention on Laura's dresser, next to Hamtaro. After setting up the connections Timothy prepared to activate the machine.  
"Here we go." Timothy said.  
Laura closer her eyes and crossed her fingers as Timothy's finger go closer and closer to the button....

(A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers?)

Timothy activated the machine and a bright light lit up the entire room. Laura and Timothy turned there heads so as not to be blinded by the brightness of the light. The Ham-Hams, who were still hiding, also had to turn away. A few seconds passes, and the light died down. And there stood.....  
"Hamtaro." Laura said as she ran up to her hamster and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.  
"I missed you to Laura, but do you mind? I can't breath" Hamtaro said jokingly.  
There was not a dry eye in the room. Tears flowed from hamsters and humans alike. It was such a precious moment, and one of great joy.  
"I missed you so much Laura." Hamtaro said as he hugged her back.  
After the joyous reunion, Laura and Timothy explained what had happened to Laura's parents. After hearing the whole story, they weren't that angry at Laura, though the did wish that she called them. After that adventure, Laura and Hamtaro grew closer together. The next day, the Ham-Hams greeted Hamtaro with open arms. Things went back to normal pretty quickly, but Hamtaro, Laura, the Ham-Hams, and Timothy would never forget Hamtaro's virtual adventure. 


End file.
